


Raincheck Tea

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn can't believe the day he's having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck Tea

Finn’s day can’t get any weirder. 

It starts out with Chop calling him at 7:30 in the fucking morning on a Saturday to ask for help. “Meet me at the chippy at 8.” 

“Chop-“ but he stops when he catches the dial tone. 

Chop is too perky at 8 in the morning and Finn mumbles “Ok, what’s the deal?” over his cup of tea. “We couldn’t have done this at a more decent hour?” 

“Meeting Iz later, figured I might as well get this over with now.” He clears his throat importantly and squares his shoulders. “Finn, you’re a grumpy sod.” 

Finn rolls his eyes and sets his cup down. It was a rare day when Chop got on his nerves but he was already edging a very thin line. “That’s not new.” 

“Maybe not but –and I say this as your best mate- you’ve gotten worse. Do you realize you told Cindy Pearson to piss off last night when she tried to kiss you?” 

He shrugs. “Didn’t want to kiss her.” 

“That’s the thing! You don’t want to kiss anyone! Not since you and-“ 

“Nothing to do with that.” It’s too early to talk about Rae so he gives Chop a warning glare.   
“Right. All I’m saying is you need to get over it or forgive her.” 

It wasn’t that simple. 

He’d tried to get over her. The first weekend after their break up he had went to a party and tried to kiss a girl and it felt so flat that he had jerked away from her, eyes wide because he knew in that instant he was ruined for life. So, he’d put space in between himself and Rae and avoided her for a spell but it had fallen apart pretty fast and he’d wound up casually sitting next to her in the common room or the library. He’d even sat next to her at the pub once but it’d ended badly when he had too much to drink and spouted off something rude about her twat friend Liam and the Backstreet Boys.

The tables turned after that and she avoided him for a week, not letting him get close enough to apologize until she confronted him under the stairs. 

“For your information, Finn Nelson, I don’t like Liam or the Backstreet Boys… but I do like you even though you’re still a dickhead. And I’m sorry I hurt you. I was in a bad-“   
He doesn’t hear the rest because he’s practically running away from her at that point. She’s saying what he thought he had wanted to hear for the last few weeks, but now he’s not so sure. The relationship would be a risk, a big one, and his heart had just started to recover (barely, but still) and he wasn’t sure that she was serious enough for him to take the bait. 

“Chop, we coulda done this on the phone.” 

The bell above the door tings and in walks Archie. “Yeah,” Chop shrugs. “But Archer wanted in on this, too.” 

Finn spends a mind numbing hour listening to Chop and Archie praise Rae like she some ancient civilization’s goddess. He rolls his eyes and drinks three cups of tea and resists the urge to tell them that there’s nothing about Rae he doesn’t like but his heart is still fragile and he just needs time to think.

“I just think you need to talk to her,” Archie offers and Chop nods enthusiastically. “It’s time you to be less of a grump and the gang to be back together.” 

“Right. Well, this has been a lot of fun but I’m going to go.” 

“Think about it, mate!” Chop calls after him. 

He figures since they’ve already ruined his Saturday morning sleep in (there was no way he’d be able to sleep after his friends’ wayward version of an intervention) that he might as well stop by the record shop. Maybe lock himself in a listening booth and just think for a while. 

But of course, the only other person in the shop would be Rae’s twat friend, Liam. He’s sipping out of a half empty bottle of whiskey and thumbing through a box of records. Finn tries to avoid him and almost succeeds but Liam looks up when he passes just a hair too close. “Well, hello!” He booms and Finn winces. “Finn, right? Object of many a fair maiden’s longing including one, Rae Earl?” 

Finn narrows his eyes and decides he’s not going to give this guy an inch. “Do I know you?” 

“No, not personally, thank God. More of a friend of a friend thing but I guess even that’s not true since you bailed out of that, too.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m so sorry, Rae. I pine deeply for you but we can’t be friends.” Liam flutters his eyelashes rapidly before dropping the act. “Ring a bell?” 

“Piss off,” Finn mutters. He’s not about to fight with this tosser in the middle of the record shop this early in the damn morning.

“Hurt your feelings, have I?”

Finn puts the record he’s holding down and heads towards the door but Liam catches up with him. “Oh, come on. I’m just joking. I know your heart is… doing whatever pretty boy’s hearts do when they’re being an arse.” 

“How about you fuck off?” 

“How about you make me?” 

Finn’s about to tell the guy to step outside but Liam smiles. “Your face is brilliant. Grumpy sod, indeed. Epic slice, yeah, I’ll her that.” He turns on his heel and Finn catches sight of which ear Liam’s earring is in and he mutters Nancy boy after him. 

Liam turns around. “Observant, too.” 

He can’t listen to the record, isn’t even sure what he was thinking when he pulled the Bob Marley out because he’s not in the mood for this (or anything else) and decides that going home might be the best thing because at least nothing weird can happen there. 

Of course, he’s wrong.

He hears his dad in the living room and he calls out “Want some tea?” 

“Already got some, thanks.” 

Finn’s helmet clatters to the floor and he doesn’t bother to pick it up. “What are you doing here?” 

Rae shifts uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. “I-“ 

“Don’t be rude, Finn!” His father admonishes. “We’re having a raincheck tea.”

Raincheck tea. This whole day like a bad sitcom and Finn kicks his helmet out of the way and stomps into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure who to be more upset with. His father, who knew how the break up had torn him up or Rae, who had ripped him a new one without any warning or explanation. It wasn’t right. All he wanted was time to himself, some time to think about if his heart could take another tear and if all of this was worth it because he was a seventeen year old boy and things shouldn’t hurt this much.

And what the hell was his dad doing? Raincheck tea. The fuck was that anyway? He, of all people, knew how devastated Finn was over this whole thing and then he just asks her over to what? Chit chat and catch up? 

And her! Coming over and acting like it was no big deal and she was sitting on his couch with his dad and-

“We need to talk.” Finn tells her, jerking his head towards the front door.

“Finn,” his dad warns but Rae gets up and follows him outside.

He’s not sure what he wants to say but all of it’s either really rude or really embarrassing so his mouth just opens and closes until Rae asks, “You alright?” 

“Am I- am I-“ he sputters. “Am I alright? First you break my heart and then you ignore me and then you say you like me and now you’re here, drinking tea with my dad, looking gorgeous as fuck and you have the nerve to ask me if I’m alright?” 

“I just want us to be friends again!”

“I don’t want to be your friend!” 

“Then let’s be more! I tried to tell you that-“ 

“More?” He hates the shriek in his voice but he can’t control it. “More? I’ve wanted more since before you went out with Archie and then you just… you…” he throws his hands up. “The fuck are you having tea with my dad for?”

She shrugs. “He asked me.”   
“Well, there are rules to being broken up and the first rule is don’t have tea with your ex-boyfriend’s dad!” 

“I don’t want you to be my ex anymore.”

He shuts his eyes and leans against the door. He should have known that today would boil to a head like this. Fuck. It wasn’t worth it. He was seventeen. He should be chasing girls and thinking about Uni or football, not staying up late at night writing love notes to a girl who pulverized him on his doorstep with a handful of words. Too young to feel like this. Too young to be caring about one girl this much. Best to end this once and for all. 

“I don’t want to be your ex, either.” Fuck, what did he just say? Traitorous heart still had control of his mouth. 

“Really?” 

He nods a bit. “Yeah. I, um, I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too.” 

“Then how about you come inside and we’ll work on not missing each other?” 

(It takes them 10 minutes to get back inside and Finn’s dad pretends not to notice the blush on his son’s cheeks and excuses himself upstairs.)


End file.
